Fire safety systems, such as smoke/fire detectors, are often mounted on high ceilings or are mounted in inaccessible places. As a result, it is difficult, time-consuming and expensive for test technicians to reach these detectors to test the functionality. Currently, test technicians build scaffolding or ride bucket lifts to access the detector, or test technicians gain entry to difficult or dangerous access points to access the detector. Building scaffolding is expensive and time intensive to build. Bucket lifts are also expensive to use, and require two operators which increases the cost of this methodology. When multiple detectors must be inspected in one location, these prior art methods are inefficient.
A mechanism for inspecting and testing fire safety systems is provided herein which provides improvements to existing methodology and which overcomes the disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.